Al Bhed Successor
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: Gippal is now chosen to become the next leader...hmm...what is this? let's find out. RxG,YxT,PxB


A/N: Yes I know...I have two other works in progress -sticks out tongue- but this was on my mind. It's loosly based off of The Lion King...but it is only like that for...well it's the storyline...but different..with twists-grins evilly-

Disclaimer: -.-...Do i seriously look like I own anything? oh yeah? Well i own Eli(who is in my other story FO SHIZZLE!) and Clyn...but not really...and the prophecy! i own that too!

Pronunciation-

Eliana:(L-ee-ah-nah)

Clyn..it's Al Bhed for Scar XP

Mari:(Mahl-ree)

Chapter One- Al Bhed Successor

People gather round, a new successor has been found.

At 18 years of age he will rule all

He will make the traitor fall.

A young man will find who he is.

And end up with eternal bliss.

A tall tanned man read the inscription and snorted. "Traitor my ass. More like…savior," he muttered under his breath. His green swirled eyes, showing he was Al Bhed, flashed in frustration, and his sandy blonde hair fell over his eyes in front, it's longest length stopping at his ears. His name was Clyn, and he was thought to be the successor until today.

He scolded himself for being a fool. Cid had become leader anyway.

He spotted a mouse and raised an eyebrow as he pinned its tail with his foot. He knew he was now far too old to become the successor; he was already 30 and the successor was chosen before one turned 20. He picked up the mouse and it thrashed. Clyn clicked his tongue.

"Aww, life's not fair is it?" he said shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I'll never be Cid's successor…and you" he pulled a knife from a sheath on his hip." Will never see the light of another day," he smirked and prepared to kill the mouse when a voice interrupted him.

"Weren't you ever told NOT to play with dirty rodents?" asked an annoyed voice from the side of the room. Startled by the sudden appearance, Clyn dropped the mouse and watched as it scurried off into its hole. Clyn groaned in frustration. "Now look at that Eliana, you caused me to lose my stress relief," he said, showing his inner drama king. The Al Bhed woman, no older then 28, sucked on her teeth with her tongue and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and leant onto one side. "Anyway, I was just sent to tell you the Cid is on his way," her dark green eyes narrowed. "So you better have a good explanation as to why you weren't at the choosing of the new leader," she walked up to the older man and poked his chest. Clyn paled slightly.

"He's madder then a Zu who just lost her eggs…and that is mad," said Eliana. Clyn smirked and took a step forward, causing the girl to move back, until Eliana was stuck at the wall. His hands were on either side of her and he lent in to her ear. "Ohh, I tremble with fear!" he moved back and grinned mischievously. Eliana bit her lip and raised her eyebrows in alarm. "U-uh…Clyn! Don't look at me that way!" she yelped before Clyn leant in and began to caress her neck with his mouth.

"HELP!" she shrieked as he held her arms.

"CLYN!" shouted a voice full of authority

Clyn brought his head up and smiled innocently at the Al Bhed leader.

"Hmm?"

"Let…her…go," said Cid dangerously. Eliana was breathing heavily, but she managed to yelp out a few words. "Impeccable timing sir…" she said as Clyn released her. Eliana groaned in distaste and stuck out her tongue at the man walking to Cid.

Clyn faked a smile and placed a hand on Cid's shoulder. "Well if it isn't my old friend Cid coming to mingle with the commoners," his fake smile faded.

Cid narrowed his eyes and said through ground teeth. "Amethya and I didn't see you at the presentation of Gippal today,"

Clyn gasped. "Oh! That was today?" He leant on a wall and took out his knife again. "I feel horrible!" he scraped the knife against the wall and grinned as Eliana winced. He touched the edge of his knife with a finger and then sheathed it. "Must have slipped my mind," he said, leaning against a wall again.

Eliana scoffed and brushed a bang out of her eyes. "Well," she started, obviously irritated. "As slippery as your mind is, as the boys father you should've been there for his presentation!"

Clyn scowled as he glared at the girl. "I had to present him on my own! You should've seen his devastated face, Clyn…" her voice lowered to a whisper. Clyn looked down before releasing a deep breath.

"You should've been first in line to congratulate him!" said Cid. Clyn scoffed and looked up, his calm demeanor not changing the look of rage in his eyes. "I _was_ first in line…then the little rugrat was born," he said. Eliana glared at him. She walked up, a clear look of rage gracing her features, and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU! You're his father! If you didn't want him then we never should have conceived him!" she yelled. Clyn lowered down to her level and growled low in his throat. Eliana suddenly lost her courage and ran behind Cid, cowering slightly.

"He is your future leader you know," said Cid protectively. He loved Eliana and her son like family, but sometimes questioned Eliana's choice of men. Clyn raised a pinky daintily before heading for the door. "Oh, then I'll practice my curtsy," he said in a girly voice. He started down the hallway when he heard Cid yell behind him.

"Don't turn your back on me Clyn!"

Clyn chuckled and turned his head around, just barely glancing at the al Bhed leader. "Oh No Cid, it's you who should never turn your back on me," he said.

Cid ran in front of him, outraged.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh temper temper!" said Clyn. He rolled his eyes. "I would never dream of challenging you," he said, flashing a grin. Cid scowled. Eliana harrumphed. "Hmm, and why not, _dear_?" she asked curtly.

Clyn chucked darkly.

"Well, when Cid and I were a duo, I was the brains, making the plans and such," he looked at Eliana then back at Cid. "But when it came to fights and strength…well, I never did well in _that_ area," he said, walking past Cid and through the machina door.

Cid rubbed the bridge of his nose as Eliana stood next to him.

"What are we going to do with him, Eli?" asked Cid, sighing.

Eli grinned childishly and looked up at Cid. "Well, I personally think he would be a lovely statue!" she giggled. Cid gasped with a smile on his face. "Eliana Mari!" he scolded playfully, using her first and middle name.

They began walking the direction opposite of Clyn chuckling. "A-and just think! We could chip off his nose!" laughed Eliana. Cid laughed. "You're such a loving wife," he murmured sarcastically. Eliana gasped and hit Cid on the shoulder playfully before pouting and running through the door in front of them.

Cid laughed and followed the woman to the celebration.

* * *

**_Two hours after the party_**

Although Yuna and Baralai were young, they were wise, and were both friends of the successor, Gippal. They were both only a few years older then the boy, being ages 13 and 14 rather then 12, and were the youngest to make speeches for the new successor.

Now they were in their home with their friend Paine, who was the same age as Gippal, and were focusing hard on the prophesizing scrolls.

Paine glanced at the two children and sighed. "How long is this gonna take?" she asked, raising a gray eyebrow. Baralai grinned sheepishly and took off his glasses. "Sorry if you are bored Paine, you haven't really been out at all today have you?"

Paine narrowed her eyes.

"No, I haven't."

"Why's that?" asked Yuna, a line of concern between her eyebrows.

"You guys left me for-for-"

She walked to the table where the scrolls were and grabbed one ("HEY!" shouted Baralai), lifting it over her head.

"Stupid scrolls! You guys could've been eaten by fiends for all I know!" she scolded.

As much as the older two hated admitting it, Paine was the most mature of the three.

The two teenagers lowered their gazes under the 12 year olds' stare.

Yuna looked up with her bi-colored eyes big and round and her bottom lip in a pout. 'Oh crud!' thought Paine. Baralai did the same.

She groaned in frustration. 'DOUBLE CRUD!'

"We're sowwy Painey," said Baralai and Yuna, talking in high-pitched baby voices.

Paine's right eye twitched and she growled.

"Don't let it happen again," she said, putting down the scroll and running to her room, slamming the door.

Yuna let out a breath and looked down at the scroll in her hands.

"She's a fighter, Lai." She said, smirking. She looked at the boy to her left and smirked. "Sure you can handle her?"

Baralai, who had been taking a sip of coffee at the time, coughed and sputtered all over the table while Yuna giggled like a schoolgirl.

"W-cough-What are you-choke- talking about?" asked Baralai, fighting off a blush. Yuna giggled softly and shrugged innocently, her eyes back on the scroll in front of her. Baralai grumbled and looked back at his scroll.

Yuna gasped.

Baralai turned.

"I-I found it! There really is a prophecy!" she squealed loudly. Baralai shushed her, pointing at Paines' door. Yuna blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she whispered. She moved the scroll over so Baralai could see and pointed to the right of it.

Baralai squinted and then realized why he couldn't read it well.

Sighing in embarrassment, he placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and read the part of the scroll that Yuna was pointing at.

"'People gather round, a new successor has been found.

At 18 years of age he will rule all

He will make the traitor fall.

A young man will find who he is.

And end up with eternal bliss.'" Baralai said aloud.

He turned to Yuna and raised an eyebrow. She smiled proudly at her find.

Baralai looked back at the scroll and stared at it for about five minutes before it dawned on him.

"The successor." He said

Yuna nodded.

"18 years"

"The traitor"

"Bliss"

"Gippal," they said at the same time, eyes lingering over the scroll.

Next to the poem was a boy, blond, Al Bhed, with a short girl by his side.

And that is where we begin…

...-twitches- oh god...this sucks! naw it doesn't but i'll let you handle that

Oh! Idont' like flames!-pulls out anti-flame barrier- HAH! THIS AUTHOR IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY!

Gippal: O.O uhm...she scares me.

Rikku: seriously? Oh crow a backbone!

Me:-laughs and snorts- Bye!

All three: READ AND REVEIW DAMMIT!

Rikku: What did I just-MIMI!

Me: oops...


End file.
